monsaventinusfandomcom-20200214-history
Trans Tiberim (Mons Aventinus)
www.novaroma.org ] COMMUNITY PAGES PORTAL Aventine | Caelian | Campus Martius | Capitoline | Esquiline Forum | Palatine | Quirinal | Trans Tiberim | Viminal Welcome to the Trans Tiberim In Rome's Regal period (753-509 BC), the area across the Tiber belonged to the hostile Etruscans: the Romans named it Ripa Etrusca (Etruscan bank). Rome conquered it to gain control of and access to the river from both banks, but was not interested in building on that side of the river. In fact, the only connection between Trastevere and the rest of the city was a small wooden bridge called the Pons Sublicius (Latin: "bridge built on piles"). By the time of the Republic in 509, the number of sailors and fishermen making a living from the river had increased, and many had taken up residence in Trastevere. Immigrants from the East also settled there, mainly Jews and Syrians. The area began to be considered part of the city under Augustus, who divided Rome into 14 regions (regiones in Latin); modern Trastevere was the XIV and was called Trans Tiberim. The area really became part of the city under Aurelian (270–275), who made larger protecting walls to include Trastevere and the Vatican hill. With the wealth of the Imperial Age, several important figures decided to build their villae in Trastevere, including Clodia, (Catullus' "friend") and Julius Caesar (his garden villa, the Horti Caesaris). Community Streets for Residents Via Aurelia Via Portuense Vicus Brutianus Vicus Ceios Vicus Gemini Vicus Ianuclensis Vicus Larum Curialium Vicus Pacrai Vicus Pauli Vicus Quadrati Vicus Raciliani Maioris Vicus Raciliani Minoris Vicus Rostratae Vicus Salutaris Vicus Saufei Vicus Sergi Vicus Statae Siccianae Vicus Tiberini Sites of Interest * Circus Neronis ~ The circus was the site of the first organized, state-sponsored martyrdoms of Christians in 65. Tradition holds that two years later, Saint Peter and many other Christians shared their fate. The circumstances were described in detail by Tacitus in a well-known passage of the Annals, (xv.44). Here, a list for Christians within Nova Roma, interested non-Christians, and others; to discuss the role Christians can play in supporting the res publica. Discussion and debate regarding historical aspects of Christianity are welcome; there will be strict moderation regarding language and the respect due to all religious backgrounds. * Naumachia of Augustus * Baths of Diana * Templum Isidis ~ The virtual temple to Isis ~ A MUST SEE!!! * Thermæ Septimianæ * Cæsar's Villa et Gardens * Templum Fortis Fortunæ * Ædicula Herculis Cubantis ~ The small temple of Hercules * Sacellum Deae Suria ~ Dedicated to a Syrian goddess * Antony's gardens * Sacred Wood of the Furies * The Furina Spring * Palace of Geta * Temple of Artemis * Baths of Aurelian * Cohors VII Vigilum ~ Barracks of the VIIth cohort of the Security Guards. Here, it is the online forum of Roman Army Talk from the RomanArmy.com website. * Add an historic Roma site in this community or update an unfinished link above Community Administration Praefectus: M. Lupinius Paulus The Praefectus position is a community administrator, responsible for updating, maintaining and overseeing of this community. Have a question about the Trans Tiberim, contact the following: Contact: lupinius at yahoo dot com www.novaroma.org COMMUNITY PAGES PORTAL Aventine | Caelian | Campus Martius | Capitoline | Esquiline Forum | Palatine | Quirinal | Trans Tiberim | Viminal Category:Trans Tiberim